WhenThen
by OMG-Bannana
Summary: A series of one shots about some of my favorite pairings.
1. Teddy and Victorie

Disclaimer: There is absolutely no way I own Harry Potter

When Teddy Lupin fell in love with Victorie Weasley, he thought something was wrong with him, how could he be in love with his best friend?

When Teddy Lupin kissed Victorie Weasley on platform 9 3/4, she felt like she was going to melt into a puddle of black, red, and gold school robes with a head girl badge floating in it, good thing she wasn't wearing them.

When Teddy Lupin proposed to Victorie Weasley, and she said yes, he had never been more happy in his life. When Teddy Lupin told Victorie Weasley, "I do.", she fell in love with him... all over again.

When Harry Potter told Victorie Lupin that Teddy was missing in action, she felt her heart break and her baby kick, she was going to tell him she was pregnant that afternoon.

When a death eater told Teddy Lupin that he was going to kill Victorie if he didn't help them, he felt like he was going to die.

When Teddy Lupin's patronus told Harry Potter where he was nine months later, he wanted to save his godson, and make sure Teddy's daughter would know her father.

When Harry Potter told Teddy Lupin to get to St. Mungo's quick, Victorie was in labor, Teddy was in shock to say the least.

When Teddy Lupin walked into Victorie Lupin's hospital room, she just about had a heart attack.

When Teddy Lupin told Victorie Lupin he would never willingly leaver her, another contraction hit.

When Victorie Lupin gave birth to Gabrielle Tonks Lupin, Teddy was overjoyed.

Whenever Teddy Lupin told Victorie Lupin he would never stop loving her, she knew it was true.


	2. Rose and Scorpius Version 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, STILL

When Scorpius Malfoy met Rose Weasley, they felt an instant connection.

When Scorpius Malfoy was sorted into Ravenclaw, with Rose, his father was highly disappointed.

When Scorpius Malfoy asked Rose Weasley out, she was shocked yet pleased that she had a date with her best friend.

When Rose Weasley brought Scorpius Malfoy over to dinner as "her new boyfriend" Ron Weasley almost had a heart attack.

When Scorpius Malfoy Proposed to Rose Weasley, sue was overjoyed for days.

When Ron Weasley saw the engagement ring on Rose Weasley's finger, he almost killed Scorpius Malfoy.

When Rose Weasley became Rose Malfoy, it was the best day of her life.

When Scorpius and Rose Malfoy's fraternal twins, Alice and Regulus were born, they cried happy tears.

When Rose and Scorpius Malfoy were old and wrinkly, they were still as happy as they were when they first met.


	3. Rose and Scorpius Version 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

When Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley met, they immediately hated each other.

When Ron and Draco found this out, they were overjoyed.

When Rose smacked Scorpius across the cheek in third year, he was outraged.

When they found this out, Ron and Draco felt de ja vu.

In sixth year when they learned about amorentia in potions, Rose smelled an odd minty scent, almost like toothpaste.

In sixth year when they learned about amorentia, Scorpius smelled an odd fruity smell, like a shampoo or lotion that he knew from somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on it.

When Rose Weasley dove in front of Scorpius in a Quidditch game to catch the snitch, he smelled the odd fruity scent again, and almost fell off his broom.

When Scorpius Malfoy saw Rose Weasley snogging Tristan Dasting, in the full common room at the after party for the match, he felt like punching him.

When Rose Weasley got the Head Girl badge, and her cousin Albus wasn't Head Boy, she was wondering who it was.

When Scorpius Malfoy got the Head Boy badge, he immediately knew Rose was the Head Girl.

When Rose and Scorpius caught Tristan Dasting, Rose's boyfriend, and Cynthia Porting, Scorpius's girlfriend snogging as if their lives depended on it in a broom closet while they were on patrol, they were both upset, but oddly relieved.

When Rose Weasley ran into Scorpius in the hallway one day, she discovered what that minty smell from last year was, and got in touch with her feelings.

When Scorpius Malfoy finally had the guts to ask Rose to Hogsmeade, he braced himself for rejection.

When Rose Weasley said sure, he almost fell over from shock, and went back to his dorm to jump for half an hour.

When Ron and Draco read letters from their respective children talking about their new boy/girlfriend, they almost had heart attacks.

Now, when Hermione and Astoria read the letters they just smiled, they had seen it coming all along.


	4. Ron and Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

When Ron Weasley first met Hermione Granger, he thought she was a know it all.

When Ron Weasley helped save Hermione from a mountain troll, they became friends.

In third year, Hermione started to fancy Ron, which was very awkward.

In fourth year, when Ron didn't ask Hermione to the ball, and then was going to ask her as a backup, she felt devastated.

In sixth year, Ron Weasley went out with Lavender to make Hermione jealous, it didn't work that well.

When Ron and Lavender broke up, Hermione felt a shred of hope.

When they were on the run with Harry, they knew that they both felt the same way, just they didn't do anything.

When Ron Weasley wanted to save the house elves during the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione another him, she just couldn't help it.

When they finally started going out after the war, almost everyone said that it was about time.

When Ron Weasley proposed to Hermione, and she said yes, they were both very happy.

When Hermione Weasley was looking through old photo albums with Rose before she went to Hogwarts, she smiled at all the fond memories.


End file.
